kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Love at First Sight (2001 song)
|released = |recorded = 2001; Dublin, Ireland |format = |genre = |length = 3:57 |label = |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "More More More" (1) |this_song = "Love at First Sight" (2) |next_song = "Can't Get You Out of My Head" (3) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Love At First Sight}} "Love at First Sight" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her eighth studio album Fever (2001). It was written by Kylie, Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher, Ash Howes and Martin Harrington. It was produced by Richard "Biff" Stannard and Julian Gallagher. After the success of her two previous singles from the album, she continued the release of singles to the North American market. Musically, "Love at First Sight" is a dance-pop song with strong house music and Europop elements. Lyrically, the song deals with Kylie falling in love with someone "at first sight", hence the title of the single. "Love At First Sight" was met with positive reviews from music critics, praising the songs production and lyrical content. The song received chart success worldwide, where it peaked at three in Australia and number two in the United Kingdom. The song was released in the United States, and was successful on the US Hot Dance Club Songs Chart, peaking at number one. The song also peaked in the top ten in another five more countries, and peaked in the top forty in all charting countries. Due to its success, the song was nominated for a Grammy award for Best Dance Recording in 2003, but lost to "Days Go By" by Dirty Vegas. The accompanying music video for "Love At First Sight" was directed by Johan Renck, where it featured Kylie in a futuristic area and back-up dancers. The song was positively received for its futuristic imagery. To date, "Love at First Sight" is Kylie's third highest viewed single, having over 6 million views to date. The song has been performed on majority of her tours. It was first introduced on her KylieFever2002 tour and has recently been performed on her Kiss Me Once Tour. Background After being signed to Parlophone in 1999, Kylie released Light Years (2000) which re-established her career as a comeback. Around the end of 2000, the A&R of the label Miles Leonard announced she was in production with her eighth studio album Fever, which became her second studio album from Parlophone. Before releasing "Love At First Sight", she released two singles from the album; "Can't Get You Out of My Head" and "In Your Eyes". "Can't Get You Out of My Head" became Kylie's most successful single in her music career, topping the charts in over twenty countries, while "In Your Eyes" was generally successful as well. "Love at First Sight" was written by Kylie, Richard Stannard, Julian Gallagher, Ash Howes and Martin Harrington. It was produced by Richard "Biff" Stannard and Julian Gallagher. The song was recorded in Dublin, Ireland at the Biffco Studios. Stannard also contributes backing vocals to the song. It was announced by Parlophone that "Love At First Sight" would become the third single from the album, but the second for the United States and Canada. The song is also present in Dance Dance Revolution Max 2 for the PlayStation 2, as well as the "TwinMasterplan Mix" in the arcade and Japanese home versions of Dance Dance Revolution Supernova. Composition Musically, "Love At First Sight" is a fast-paced dance-oriented song. It came at the end of a period when mainstream dance-pop music had assimilated French house. The song incorporates many elements of Europop and disco influences. According to MusicNotes.com, which was published by EMI Music Publishing, the song is written the key note of G Major. The song is set in a moderately fast paced dance song with a tempo of 126 beats per minute. According to the website, the song's composition is set as a pop and dance song. Jason Thompson from PopMatters said the song "opens itself up to the listener with a sexy as hell melody and is one of the sexiest, funkiest classic disco songs that never was . . . until now.' Jacqueline Hodges from BBC Music compared the song to "Modjo". Lyrically, the song talks about falling in love with someone "at first sight", hencing the title of the song. The song has been known as a cliche as well, due to its title. According to Jacqueline Hodges from BBC Music, she said along with the title track "Fever; "use tempting lyrics and suggestive panting to underpin a none-too-subtle good time agenda." Release and artwork Parlophone had released the single in the United Kingdom in 2002 as the third single. Warner Music Group later released the single in Australia as a digital download, while Mushroom released the single physically in Australia and New Zealand. With the success of the single, "Love At First Sight" was released in the United States and Canada by Capitol in 2002. A digital download was released as well. Parlophone released it through the United Kingdom and Ireland. Capitol released the single through the United States and Canada as the Ruff & Jam US Radio Mix as its lead single version. The single was later released by EMI in the rest of Europe. Warner Music Group released the digital download in Australia with remixes and the single, however, Warner Music didn't additionally release the digital single in New Zealand, as a result only receiving the single physically or through Kylie's 2002 album Fever. The US remix was released online in the United States the same year, then released the single through Canada. The artwork of the single is taken from a photo shoot for Kylie's LoveKylie underwear range. It features Kylie nude against a blue background. This version was released in most territories. In some territories, a different version was released featuring Kylie resting against a supported glass in red lighting The US and Canadian single featured Kylie wearing a pink t-shirt. A vinyl was also released. Reception 'Critical response' "Love at First Sight" received positive reviews from music critics. Chris True from Allmusic was favorable towards the track saying "songs like "Give It to Me" and "Love at First Sight," her maturity helps transcend this limiting tag, making this a very stylish Euro-flavored dance-pop record that will appeal to all ages." Alex Needham from NME praised the song's production saying "Thus that filter disco effect (ie. the one that sounds like you've gone under water and then ecstatically come up for air) is splashed all over 'Love At First Sight' and the title track." Due to its success, the song was nominated for a Grammy award for Best Dance Recording in 2003, but lost to "Days Go By" by "Dirty Vegas. In 2009, Pitchfork Media ranked the song at number 208 in their list of The Top 500 Tracks of the 2000s. Chart performance "Love at First Sight" was released in the UK on 10 June 2002, debuting at #2, and spending a total of twelve weeks in the Top 75, and was also certified Silver for shipments of at least 200,000 copies and sold 195,000 copies. It also became Kylie's third consecutive release to top the UK radio airplay charts. The song received 3,116 plays in one week, breaking the record that she held previously with "Can't Get You Out of My Head." Outside of the UK, the song was also very successful. It reached the Top 10 in Spain, Israel, Hong Kong, Poland, Canada, Hungary & Ireland as well as in many other countries while in Kylie's home country of Australia, the song debuted at #3 on the singles chart. It was certified gold in Australia for sales of over 35,000. The song peaked at number nine in New Zealand, being certificated Gold and shipping over 7500 copies to the country. Due to favorable reception, "Love at First Sight" was released in the United States with a different arrangement mixed by duo Ruff & Jam. Kylie had previously found success on the Billboard Hot 100 with "The Loco-Motion" in 1988 (#3) and "Can't Get You Out of My Head" in 2001 (#7). "Love at First Sight" became her second consecutive release to reach the Top 40 on the Billboard charts, reaching #23. It also performed very well on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart, where it became Kylie's second song to reach #1 there. In the US, the song has sold more than 134,000 copies, becoming Kylie's second best-selling single in that country according to Nielsen SoundScan. Music video The video for "Love at First Sight" was directed by Johan Renck, and was shot on a virtual set in Dublin, Ireland in May 2002. It features Kylie and several others dancing in a futuristic setting while she sings the song, with an abundance of rotoscoped effects overlaid throughout. Large portions of the video were filmed in a single take. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Love at First Sight". UK CD single #1 # "Love at First Sight" – 3:59 # "Can't Get Blue Monday Out of My Head" – 4:03 # "Baby" – 3:48 # "Love at First Sight" music video UK CD single #2 # "Love at First Sight" – 3:59 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam Club mix) – 9:31 # "Love at First Sight" (The Scumfrog's Beauty and the Beast Vocal edit) – 4:26 Australian CD single # "Love at First Sight" – 3:59 # "Can't Get Blue Monday Out of My Head" – 4:03 # "Baby" – 3:48 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam Club mix) – 9:31 # "Love at First Sight" (Twin Masterplan mix) – 5:55 # "Love at First Sight" (The Scumfrog's Beauty and the Beast Vocal edit) – 4:26 Vinyl single # "Love at First Sight" – 3:59 # "Love at First Sight" (Kid Creme Vocal dub) — 6:27 # "Can't Get You out of My Head" – 4:03 # "Love at First Sight" (The Scumfrog's Beauty and the Beast Vocal mix) – 8:54 # "Love at First Sight" (The Scumfrog's Beauty and the Beast Acappella) – 1:34 Official remixes # "Love at First Sight" (Album edit) – 3:58 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam Radio Vocal 7") – 3:38 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam U.S. remix) – 3:45 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam Lounge mix) – 4:41 # "Love at First Sight" (The Scumfrog's Beauty and the Beast dub) – 8:54 # "Love at First Sight" (Kid Creme Vocal-Less dub) – 6:23 # "Love at First Sight" (Kid Creme Vocal edit) – 2:35 # "Love at First Sight" (David Guetta & Joachim Garraud Dancefloor Killa mix) – 6:26 # "Love at First Sight" (Ruff and Jam Radio mix Instrumental) – 3:48 # "Love at First Sight" (David Guetta & Joachim Garraud Mekaniko dub) – 6:21 Live performances Kylie performed the song as the original version on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Total Request Live. She performed a version which included brass instruments in 2010 on Hootenanny. "Love at First Sight" has been performed on all of Kylie's concert tours to date bar the Anti Tour. It first premiered on the Fever tour in 2002. It was the third song performed in the first act entitled Silvanemesis. Kylie wore a crystal-mesh bra and skirt with matching boots. The song was then performed in 2003 on the one-off, invitation-only promotional concert Money Can't Buy. It was the last song performed at the concert. The song then closed the greatest hits tour where Kylie wore a blue waistcoat, blue three-quarter pants and a pink tie. The tour had to be cancelled after the European leg due to Kylie's diagnosis of breast cancer. The tour was resumed in November 2006 under the name Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour. The tour introduced longer breaks between acts to accommodate Kylie's medical condition. The song was again performed as the final song of the concert. In 2008, Kylie performed the song on her KylieX2008 world tour as the "Ruff and Jam U.S Mix". The song was featured in all four set orders. In the opening night set, the song ended the fourth act entitled "Black Versus White". In main set, the song closed the show until the 17 May when "I Should Be So Lucky" was added to the set list. It was then featured in the encore for the remainder of the tour. The "Ruff and Jam U.S Mix" was then used to close the For You, For Me tour in 2009, which was Kylie's first tour in North America. The song was then featured in her Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour in 2011 as a mash-up with "Can't Beat the Feeling" from the album Aphrodite, which the tour was supporting. Most recently, following a remix by Steve Anderson, the song was performed on Kylie's Kiss Me Once Tour in the penultimate section, wearing a showering showgirl outfit that was black on one side and silver on the other. This version was also used in the Kylie Summer 2015 mini-tour, as well as all three of the Kylie Christmas concerts. It was also used in various performances throughout 2016. The song was performed during the New York City date of the Kylie Presents Golden shows in 2018, as well as appearing in various shows in 2018, including Kylie's headline set at Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park. The song was performed as the first of two songs in the encore of the Golden Tour, and was performed as the opening song of her Summer 2019 shows. Charts 'Weekly Charts' Year-end charts Sales and Certifications Lyrics Category:Fever Category:Fever singles Category:Parlophone Category:2002 Category:U.S. Dance Club Number one singles Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:2001